


Donna Sees All

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna had known Harvey for a little over twelve years. In that time, she'd seen him enter into – and quickly leave – exactly two romantic relationships. She'd also seen a steady stream of women – and the occasional man – pass through his life, kept strictly to late nights and after-hours... When it came to Mike though, she was fairly sure that things were going to run a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few random scenes that I wanted to link together - hopefully they work as a fic! I also wanted to take a look at the boys through Donna's eyes here. I'm trying out a new dynamic between the boys - in the hopes of successfully writing a bit more bottom!Harvey :)

Donna had known Harvey for a little over twelve years. In that time, she'd seen him enter into – and quickly leave – exactly two romantic relationships. She'd also seen a steady stream of women – and the occasional man – pass through his life, kept strictly to late nights and after-hours. On more than one occasion, she'd even had the dubious pleasure of finding him in the middle of something.  
  
It was rare, but Harvey would always shoot her a grin over his shoulder and she'd roll her eyes, disappearing until whichever pretty body he'd been buried in was scampering out of his life. As with everything else he did, he would be obnoxiously unapologetic about the incident – but then, Donna wouldn't want him any other way. Besides, he was smoking hot and the memories would be filed away in her mental porn library.  
  
When it came to Mike though, she was fairly sure that things were going to run a little differently.  
  
For starters, Harvey had - until the Puppy turned up - vehemently refused to sleep with anyone from work. It was just one of his rules and it was actually a pretty good one. When it came to Harvey and his reputation, he needed to draw a very distinct line between the playboy image and his professional life. They each influenced the other, but they never overlapped.  
  
Mike however not only worked at the firm, he worked directly under Harvey. If that wasn't surprising enough, he wasn't in the same physical league as the beautiful people Harvey normally saw. That's not to say he wasn't attractive – he was cute and mischievous and it was clear to Donna that he reminded Harvey of something he'd long since given up on trying to find. Harvey had slotted himself into a world where looks and money were everything and then Mike showed up and, without really meaning to, called him out on all that bullshit. Mike seemed to have shown Harvey that a pretty face with nothing behind it just wasn't good enough anymore. Until Mike, brain and wit and intelligence had never been much of a factor.  
  
It had been a slow process, but Donna had seen Harvey settle back into his roots just a little, regaining some of the humanity that he'd been hiding so successfully since they got out from under Cameron's thumb.  
  
Yes, he retained all the airs and graces he'd earned over the years – the expensive suits, the fast cars, the personal driver, the penchant for lording it over those less intelligent than him – but he was more relaxed in it now. It was a subtle change, and she was fairly sure she was the only one to notice it, but it was definitely there.  
  
Mike challenged Harvey on pretty much every level and God knew Harvey loved a challenge. After three months, Mike officially became the longest adult relationship Harvey had been in – not that they'd actually told Donna yet. They were still sneaking each other looks and barely-there touches when they thought no-one was looking. It was sweet, really, but it was a little insulting that they thought they were pulling the wool over her eyes. She'd known the morning after it all started.  
  
Harvey didn't actually come out and tell her until the night after the ass dial – and by that point, he didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
  
\--  
  
It was the middle of the night and Donna was winding down from a long awaited night out with friends. It had consisted mostly of gossiping – of which Mike and Harvey had been a key component – baiting guys at the bar and scoring free drinks. She'd only had to buy two herself and that, in her opinion, could be considered as a distinct success.  
  
She was in the middle of her lounge when her phone rang. She was well into that mellow stage of sobering up when things still felt good, but the room didn't pitch and swirl, and she had a glass of wine in her hand as she swayed around her front room to a sleazy jazz CD Harvey had forced on her one Christmas. The sound of Harvey's ringtone had the same effect on her that an ice shower might.  
  
She rifled through her bag and couch cushions a little frantically, snapping her stereo off as she tried to work out where the ringing was coming from. She'd just made her way to the kitchen, seeing her phone on the counter, when it rung off. She cursed herself vaguely for not reaching it in time, but settled for waiting it out until she got the voicemail notification. Harvey didn't _ever_ call this late, not unless there was something seriously wrong.  
  
As soon as she got the text telling her she had a new message, she had the phone up to her ear, a little impatient as the robotic voice on the other end told her that she had ' _one... new... message_ '.  
  
She was about to yell at the dumb voice - but was then bombarded by the sounds of hot, heavy breathing and muffled movements. She frowned, trying to work out if Harvey was being killed or lying beaten in some alley or something... There were soft, pained noises coming from somewhere and a guttural groan that was unquestionably Harvey. She was just about to hang up and call him back when she heard, without any shadow of a doubt, Mike's voice.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck – oh, fuck! Harvey--_ ” the words morphed into a loud keen, followed Harvey yelling something unintelligible. The message treated her to a few more moments of heavy panting before it cut off and she was being abruptly asked if she wanted to hear the message again.  
  
Staring down at her cell in shock, she slowly realised that Harvey had inadvertently given her blackmail material that instantly trumped anything he held over her. This was _gold_. She went to bed that night with a grin and a slowly forming plan.  
  
The next morning, she got to work early, taking her coffee into Harvey's office as she waited. She timed it so the place would be empty – and she was right. She was tempted to have a look through his laptop, but there was no real way to tell when Harvey would actually turn up, and she didn't want anything distracting him from what she had to say.  
  
He arrived about ten minutes later, an arm slung loosely around Mike's waist and mouth pressed to his ear in a whisper. From her seat behind his desk, she watched with a smile. The moment they realised they weren't alone, Mike froze, a flush starting to tease at his cheeks, and Harvey turned slowly, keeping a calm façade and pointedly keeping hold of Mike. She felt a small swell of pride in Harvey's behaviour, though she couldn't really pinpoint why.  
  
Carefully, Mike disentangled himself and raised his eyebrows at Harvey before slipping away. Clever – the Puppy had picked up on the mood in the room faster than she'd expected. She waited for the door to close behind him, Harvey's hands sliding into his pockets as he cocked his head slightly.  
  
She allowed a beat of silence before she hit 'play' on her voicemail and the speaker-phone filled the room. Harvey's jaw tensed, but his expression stayed calm and measured the entire time. The only discomfort he showed was a slight shift of his weight on his feet. She felt another slight thrill at that and filed it away to dissect later. It was almost like Harvey _cared_...  
  
There were a few beats of silence before Harvey crossed the room and sat in one of the guest chairs across the desk from her. He watched her for a moment, trying to read what she was thinking. She was plenty used to him doing that – it was almost amusing by this point.  
  
“You're pissed at me.” He said, stating it rather than asking. Oh, he was _so_ astute sometimes. She rolled her eyes and tilted her head slightly in a motion that clearly said ' _ya think?_ '. Harvey looked ever so slightly exasperated. “Four months ago, after I spent that week cleaning up after Louis' dick move on the Guerra financials.”  
  
“And again ten days later, after you got the notification about Scotty's wedding.” She said by way of reply. Harvey flinched slightly at that and Donna felt just a little guilty.  
  
“I wasn't going to tell you until we knew what was happening.” He said finally.  
  
“I think _you_ know what's happening, Harvey.” She raised her eyebrows slightly – because if she'd worked it out from arm's length, then Harvey definitely had from his place in the middle of it all - and got to her feet, heading over to the door. “And, just for the record, I'm not deleting that voicemail.”  
  
“If you don't play it to anyone else, I'll buy you those Jimmy Choos you saw last week.” Harvey replied smoothly.  
  
“Done.” He shot her a look over his shoulder and she smiled easily before leaving him alone.  
  
Harvey came good on the shoes a few days later and if she kept the voicemail for future reference then hey – who in their right mind would turn down free porn? Particularly when it concerned two guys who looked so ridiculously good together.  
  
\--  
  
After the ass dialling incident, they weren't quite so careful around her – not that Donna was complaining at all on the two occasions she'd walked in on them making out like teenagers had been more than welcome.  
  
Of course, now that they weren't being so discreet, the more time went by, the more Donna noticed the little things. Mike, apparently, was the one entity in the world who was still capable of surprising her. Harvey was always in control – in every aspect of his life, he had complete control of what he was doing, or he at least ended up regaining it. Until Mike.  
  
Mike seemed to knock him slightly off kilter – or maybe he pulled him back _in_ kilter, she wasn't sure. When he was around, Harvey seemed to relinquish a little of that control he prized so much. He let Mike take the reins occasionally and he sat back, watched the rookie shine with whatever case they were working on or simply just let himself be dragged from the office after a long day.  
  
Donna had long since decided that Mike was good for Harvey. For so many years, he'd point blank refused to let anyone remotely close to him. It was a habit learnt in his associate days, ever since Cameron. Donna and Jessica were lucky to have got in before he clamped down. Yet Mike was a breath of fresh air to him and seemed to have found his way in without any real effort. It had just _happened_.  
  
Harvey was still a hardass, still dominated every room he walked into, but there was a new element of choice to the matter. He did it because he wanted to, because he _could_ , not because he felt he had to. Mike walked in and Harvey smirked with self-assurance or relaxed ever-so slightly.  
  
Sometimes, it seemed that Mike pushed him that little bit further, and the first time she noticed the strange new dynamic between them, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
\--  
  
Harvey was sitting at his desk, resolutely scowling at the file open to one side and whatever he was reading on his laptop. He'd already been unimpressed by the meeting he'd taken that morning and now he was slogging through something tedious and convoluted because someone else had fucked up and he was the only person left who stood a chance of closing the deal. He'd come within a hair's breadth of snapping at Donna, and she wasn't all that impressed.  
  
She was at her desk, trying to field as much of the crap that was coming Harvey's way as possible – the last thing she needed was him exploding at his client dinner with Jessica that evening, which seemed to be an alarmingly real possibility. She was wondering how she should go about venting him out this time when Mike walked up to her and rapped his knuckles gently on the partition.  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly and Donna replied with a pointed look, watching and Mike walked into the office and quickly cut Harvey off as he looked up with a glare. Whatever he said, it took Harvey by surprise and he got to his feet, frowning slightly. He paced around the desk to stand in front of Mike and, had she not been watching _very_ closely, she wouldn't have believed what happened next.  
  
Mike gripped tightly to Harvey's upper arm and dragged him from the room. She watched incredulously as Mike pulled him down the corridor – Harvey going _willingly_ – and into the supply closet tucked to one side.  
  
She stared at the closed door, not even bothering to hide the fact that she had stopped completely in her tracks. Well, well. Those boys were certainly full of surprises. She'd never seen anyone – besides maybe Jessica – treat Harvey like that and get away with it, not in the last decade or so. It just... it didn't happen. It wasn't the done thing.  
  
She didn't really know what she expected, but a few minutes later, Mike emerged from the closet as if nothing had happened. The only sign that something may have occured at all was a surreptitious brush of his hand down his tie and his slightly too-pink lips. He caught her eye and smiled knowingly before heading back to his desk.  
  
Maybe a minute after that, Harvey eased his way out, gripping tightly to the door handle as he adjusted his tie and fussed with his collar. He looked a little dazed as he let go and walked back to his office, clearly trying to cover up the hesitancy in his steps. He pointedly ignored Donna's disbelieving look, opting to smooth his hair back instead as he passed her by.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she went back to work and tried not to let herself get caught when she glanced up every so often. About an hour later, when Harvey was calmly carrying on with the work that had frustrated him so much, she caught sight of a blossoming bruise beneath his collar, only visible when he leant forwards.  
  
What she wouldn't have paid to have security footage from inside that closet...  
  
\--  
  
Donna would never assume that Mike was the one who called the shots between them – no matter how amusing and/or hot the mental image might have been – but this subtle shift in control when Mike turned up was interesting to her.  
  
The way Harvey had softened around the edges was equally as interesting.  
  
It had been two years since they'd started dating. Two years of subtle but positive changes to Harvey disposition. At first, she'd been wary – because who wouldn't be, in her situation? - but Mike had proved himself time and again. She had little doubt that Harvey had done similar wonders for Mike.  
  
Even in the time he'd been working there, she could see he was more confident, more outgoing. He was less naïve - but that didn't mean he'd lost his compassion – and he'd long since grown comfortable with his situation. Harvey's innate confidence must be infectious.  
  
She didn't see it for sure until late one Thursday evening.  
  
She'd worked into the evening, taking a pile of things home with her when Harvey and Mike finally called it a night. She usually didn't have to work this much once she left the office, but there was an audit of Harvey's discretionary fund going on and it seemed their accountants had something personal against him. Every little expenditure was flagged up – even the Jensen Chemicals dinner he'd taken when Jessica dumped the file in his lap.  
  
It was pretty easy, just writing a justification for each flagged up item and signing off on anything under seven hundred dollars. Anything over needed Harvey himself to authorise. Naturally, as she was coming to the end of the pile, she found something for well over one thousand. With a slight curse and supressed sigh, she put it to one side and finished.  
  
There was only one other thing that needed Harvey's signature – a weekend trip to Seattle at the beginning of the year that he'd insisted on taking Mike along on – but those were the only two. She set the signed things to one side, wrote up explanations of the larger ones and tucked them in her purse.  
  
If she could get Harvey to sign them off tonight, she could file them first thing in the morning and wouldn't have to wait for him to get back from court first thing. She fired off a text as she headed out of her building, hailing a cab as she went. It was somewhere near midnight and she really, really just wanted this over so she could get a good night's sleep. It had been a long week for all of them.  
  
She waved to the night doorman on duty in the lobby of Harvey's building and made her way up to the penthouse. She had standing permission to use the glass elevator, but quite frankly, she suspected that it was only really used in an attempt to knock his one-nighters speechless before they could talk and inadvertently dissuade him from taking them to bed. There was something just a little creepy about using it – no matter how novel the idea was.  
  
Instead, she got out of the normal elevator and headed down the hall, knocking sharply on the front door. At this time on a weekday, Harvey was usually still awake and finalising whatever had been happening that day. He might have already turned to his Star Trek DVDs, but she doubted it. Considering the state he'd been in when they all left, she'd be surprised if he'd even stopped to change.  
  
So of course, when Mike opened the door wearing nothing but a sheet held round his waist, she had to take all of a split second to rally and produce the things Harvey needed to sign.  
  
“I need his signature.” She said simply. Mike smiled and jerked his head to signal her to come in. She unashamedly checked him out as she followed him into the condo. Seriously, Harvey had made himself a real catch. Mike didn't look all that muscled in his suits, but his shoulders and back were something to remember.  
  
“Grab a seat, I'll go get him.” Mike gestured vaguely around the room and, for a moment, it struck Donna how strange this was. She'd helped Harvey _move into_ this place. She been there from the beginning – and how many nights had she spent passed out on that couch? But now, here Mike was after only a couple of years and _he_ was offering _her_ a seat.  
  
She quickly put a stop to the bubble of jealousy in her chest and hopped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. If their behaviour at work bore any relevance, Mike had far more reason to feel at home here than she did – and that was something Harvey needed. This place had always felt like it was lacking something.  
  
Curiosity piqued, she glanced around the familiar space, seeing new and unknown objects scattered around. She spotted a couple of photographs stuck to the front of the fridge - personal affects that Harvey had always been so careful to avoid - and smiled as she heard movement form the bedroom. There was some sort of quiet conversation, Harvey grumbling tiredly before footsteps told her that he'd dragged himself up.  
  
“You better have a good reason for this.” His voice was dark and a little dangerous. She bit back a smile. He seemed to have struggled into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt just for her. If the reddened skin around his wrists was anything to go by, she suspected that she'd pulled the two of them away from something far more fun than the whims of a pissed off accountant.  
  
“Careful, your 'old man' is showing.” She said, sliding the sheets of paper over to him as he sat down next to her.  
  
“What're these?” He yawned as he scanned through the first one, his jaw clicking slightly.  
  
“They're disclaimers for expenses – namely the deep clean you ordered for your office and the romantic weekend getaway in Seattle that you took Mike on.” Donna cocked her head slightly as Harvey smirked at the papers. They both knew why he'd ordered the deep clean.  
  
“That was _not_ a romantic getaway.” Mike spoke up, the waist band of a pair of boxers snapping into place as he hopped up on the counter on the other side of Harvey. Donna shared a smirk with him, just before Harvey elbowed him sharply in the thigh and he yelped. “Hey, it's true! You didn't even take me out for dinner, we had room service whilst I proofed the financials and you re-wrote the merger.”  
  
“The mere fact that you were in my presence should've been all you needed.” Harvey said casually, holding his hand out to Donna for a pen. She handed over the fountain pen she kept in her bag – one of his finest, for occasions just like this – and he quickly signed off on them both. “Now, if you don't mind, Donna, I'm going back to bed.”  
  
“Of course you are.” She put the pen and papers back in her bag and crooked a finger at Mike. “Walk me out, puppy.”  
  
Harvey shot her a look before sighing slightly and leaving them both to it. She watched a moment and... _yes_ , there it was. He was walking like a man in a certain amount of discomfort. She filed that piece of knowledge away into her ever expanding Encyclopaedia Specter and let Mike lead her back to the door.  
  
“If you wanted to talk to me, you could just say so.” He leaned on the open door as Donna moved past him, turning to face him as she stood in the doorway.  
  
“I though that's what I just did.” She raised an eyebrow and Mike dipped his head in acquiescence. “A word to the wise, make sure he wears the two-piece charcoal with the pinstripes tomorrow. It the only one where the pants aren't tailored to perfection and I have the vague impression that he's going to need the extra comfort.”  
  
Mike laughed loudly at that and Donna winked as she headed off down the corridor. Even after she heard the door close, she could hear Mike laughing.  
  
Yes. Mike was different and he was surprising, but he was exactly what Harvey needed.


End file.
